


Hurricane

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: A lot of time was spent wandering the forest, Alternate Universe - Demons, Castes au, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Kinda Wholesome, M/M, Sunyoul’s a great actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: Seungsik cursed as he trips over another tree branch on the muddy forest ground. Everything was going as he feared. It was raining viciously and he had gotten separated from Seungwoo, a secondary caste half-demon who from his knowledge was the only one who knew how to navigate the deep woods. He cursed as another painful drop of rain wet his vision.or Seungsik was lost in the forest and Sunyoul saved his life, though he didn’t know he kinda save Sunyoul’s too.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin if you squint, Kang Seungsik/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 14





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> caste system - a social structure in which classes are determined by heredity
> 
> In this AU castes system are based on family line and genetics, castes can arranged through marriage also.
> 
> Caste one - Full Demons  
> Caste two - Half demons 
> 
> Caste Three and below - Fulls humans, ranked by affiliation with demons.

Seungsik cursed as he trips over another tree branch on the muddy forest ground. Everything was going as he feared. It was raining viciously and he had gotten separated from Seungwoo, a secondary caste half-demon who from his knowledge was the only one who knew how to navigate the deep woods. He cursed as another painful drop of rain wet his vision.

The smell of trees, flowers, rain, and dirt mustered up all his sense of smell so even if he could somehow sniff his way home, it would be practically impossible.

He cursed as a random twig fell on his head, pouring more water in his already flooded eyes. He shouted desperately for Seungwoo or anyone at all in the forest to hear his pleas. The grey hoodie that was supposed to keep him warm was now pulling him down by how much water it has managed to soak in. He thanked the beings above that his jeans somehow didn't do the same.

"Anyone!! Help!!" He shouted one more time with all his strength. It was currently light out but he knew it wouldn't last long, as soon as the night came he would be as good as dead. 

No one ever survived the nights. 

Seungsik still tried desperately to be optimistic as he walked further into the woods to find anyone or anything that could help him survive. 

a sound of a twig breaking snapped him out of his trance. 

"fuck" he could hear someone curse out loud but from the voice, he couldn't tell if it was human or not.

Seungsik instantly turned around to the source of the sound.

He was surprised to see a boy around his age with faded pink hair, that much to his surprise, seemed dry even as the rain continued to fall on his head mercilessly. What amazed him more is that the boy didn't seem to be wet or damp at all, his white sweater and white pegged pants seemed intact but Seungsik couldn't tell for sure because of all the water obscuring his sight. If it wasn't for the plain fit he would've thought the boy in front of him was a fairy but he must be from a high caste seeing as how his build was petite, all along to his attractive face. He was either a four or a three seeing as secondary castes up are magic infested creatures and the boy in front of him seemed very much human-like even if he couldn't tell for sure.

"Um, hi?" He managed to sputter out between shivers.

The boy took a few minutes before seeming to regain his consciousness to reply to Seungsik, "Hi! I'm Sunyoul, oh my god you must be freezing. My family's cabin is just right around the corner, I'll take you there" He says in a cheerful voice, which should've concerned Seungsik how the boy managed to be so bright in the middle of a huge shower, but the promise of a warm cabin completely vanished all his consciousness.

"I-I'm Seungsik by the way, I come from the north valley." He says. A bright blush crossed his face as he remembers his caste, most people from the north valley were middle-class workers, not significantly poor but not high up the caste rank enough to be respected. He feared the other boy would turn in disgust.

"that's a pretty name." Sunyoul says, not seeming to care about the mention of castes at all before grabbing Seungsik's hand and dragging him deeper into the woods.

After a few minutes of silence except for the accompanying sound of raindrops and the muddy forest floor. Seungsik finally saw the silhouette of a house start to form behind all of the forest's thick tree branches and leaves.

When Sunyoul said cabin, he thought of a small house made of wood, maybe one or two bedrooms for a tiny family and a cozy fireplace. He didn't expect to be greeted by an old Victorian-style mansion that stretched far off into a lake close by. 

Seungsik took a step back instinctively, stunned by the grandness of it all. Sunyoul must be a third rank.

Sunyoul on the other hand seemed calm. Seungsik tried to read his expressions but his eyes showed no sign of any obvious emotions. "My parents aren't home by the way, you can stay the night in our guest room," Sunyoul says as he unlocks the wooden door with a flick of his wrists. A shiver ran down Seungsik's spine as he was welcomed into the luxurious home.

The red carpet felt soft against the sole of his sneakers, the wallpaper was a soft beige that gave the home a warm look. The whole house seemed to have a weird iridescent glow to it that made Seungsik's head feel dizzy.

"make yourself at home" Sunyoul leads Seungsik into a room filled with velvet couches and a clear glass table sat in the middle. He looked around the room until his eyes caught sight of a picture of Sunyoul and someone Seungsik would assume as his brother, they looked nothing alike except from the shared attractiveness but he could tell from the matching red hair. Though Sunyoul's was so faded it was pink and his brother's was so intensely red it looked like fire.

Sunyoul must have noticed he was looking as the small boy sat down on one of the many couches. "that's Wooseok, my brother. He passed away a few years back." The small boy said as he sat down on one of the many couches.

Seungsik felt like he just got hit in the gut "I'm really sorry about that, it must be lonely out here." Seungsik says, taking the seat right next to Sunyoul, much to the surprise of the other. 

"Yeah" Something flickers in Sunyoul's eyes but it was gone the next second, returned with a cheerful smile. 

"I'm sorry for asking but how did he pass away?"

"He disobeyed the caste law, he tried to run away with a two." 

Seungsik knew the laws, of course. They were prohibited to date anyone outside their caste unless they were going to instantly marry them. Their caste would instantly change to those of the lower partners. Anyone who disobeyed would be trialed to prison or execution.

"As soon as my parents caught them in the act, they reported Wooseok and he was catered away the next day." Sunyoul's tone was reminiscent, his emotions seemed clustered just under the surface of his cheery smile but his expression remained unreadable.

Seungsik chewed at the bottom of his lip nervously. if Sunyoul's parents were home, would they have thrown him out for being a five? If they were so angry at their son for dating someone a higher-ranked that they'd reported him, what would they do if they found out their other son brought a lower-ranked in their house.

but the look on Sunyoul's face made Seungsik feel empathetic for him.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Look, if you ever get lonely my house isn't far from here. I think it isn't, though I don't know how far I've wandered." Seungsik says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He was surprised to see Sunyoul's eyes light up like he just offered him the best present he has ever received. 

"North valley isn't far, I can take you there in the morning." Sunyoul says.

Seungsik was confused about why his tone sounded sad but he just assumed he read the other boy wrong.

"That's great! I can cook you something too, hmm how does japchae sound? I can also make some Thai if you like that." He says excitedly. His home might not be as beautiful as Sunyoul's but he was sure he could impress him with his food.

Sunyoul hummed in response. Despite seeming to be cheerful and smiley, Sunyoul didn't talk a lot.

"What are your hobbies? There must be something you can do even this deep in the woods." He asks trying to start a conversation.  
I  
Sunyoul seemed distracted, picking at his nails. "Well, I used to like to sing...but it had more faults than good so I stopped." He answered shortly like trying to guard himself against sharing anything with Seungsik. 

"You really should continue it if it makes you happy. You have a nice voice." Seungsik pouts at the other boy, coming out as a whine more than a suggestion. To his shock, Sunyoul chuckled a little, covering his mouth with his hand as he does so.

"You look like a lost puppy." Sunyoul says while still covering his mouth. 

"Well, it isn't my fault I was actually lost was it?" Seungsik says, instinctively placing his hand on Sunyoul's arm.

He didn't expect Sunyoul to jerk back so violently he was almost thrown off the couch. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The other boy shouts, shock plastered on his face but Seungsik could still see him rubbing the part of his arm that Seungsik touched. 

Seungsik grimaced, "If you didn't want to touch a lower-ranked you could've just said so." He says with a sigh, he should've seen this coming. There was no way someone who lived in this big a mansion would want to be friends with him. 

"No no, it's not that. I promise." Sunyoul sounded frantic, waving his arms around like to show he's completely fine with Seungsik touching him.

"It's just that.." Seungsik could see Sunyoul nervously chew his cheek while trying to think of something but he didn't care anymore. 

"I can go if you want." Seungsik says, standing up from the couch. He made sure to brush off where he sat.

"No, please. Stay." Sunyoul begged,

And Seungsik wasn't heartless enough to say no to Sunyoul's puppy dog eyes.

-

Seungsik was just about to fall asleep in Sunyoul's lavish guest room. The bed was the softest he has ever laid on and the room smelled amazingly like lilacs. That funny enough reminded him of Sunyoul. 

He was just about to close his eyes when he heard the door crack open. His sleepy eyes snapped open.

He could see Sunyoul's pink hair peak in between the door frames as he slides into Seungsik's room quietly. Every step not making the tiniest sound.

He was about to greet Sunyoul and ask him if he needed anything but Sunyoul hushed him before he could say anything.

"Leave. Now. Before my parents come." Sunyoul whispers, it was bearly audible but Seungsik heard every word clearly.

Seungsik frowned.

"It's not what you think, I can tell you later but now please just follow me quietly." Sunyoul sounded so desperate that Seungsik just went along with him. He followed the smaller boy as Sunyoul climbs out the two paneled window of the guest room. Seungsik followed, though not as gracefully. Almost hitting his head on the window seal.

He wanted to tell Sunyoul it wasn't a good idea to venture into the woods this late at night because of all the magical creatures but the other boy seemed to be more scared of what was inside his house, that alone was enough to send Seungsik running after him into the dark woods.

He barely could keep up with Sunyoul's step but he could tell the other was slowing down just so Seungsik could follow him. The familiar scent of damp soil and overgrown trees hit him like a truck but Sunyoul on the other hand didn't seem to mind it, running deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Seungsik asks through rough pants. His family were cooks, he wasn't so used to rough workouts.

Sunyoul looked around for a second before answering him in a hushed tone "You're home, the north valley. I'll drop you off then you instantly run home." Sunyoul sounded sad, urgent but sad. Seungsik couldn't help but lower his pace to talk to the boy.

"There's something you're not telling me." He says. 

Sunyoul glanced back at his mansion before looking back at Seungsik, "Do you have time?" Sunyoul asked nervously

"I don't think I have a choice." He answers.

The sound of twigs breaking sent a shiver down Seungsik's spine. Sunyoul quickly turned to the source of the sound.

Seungsik muffled his screams as he could see a grey wolf with red eyes trudging closer to them. He instinctively grabbed onto Sunyoul's arm, this time the other didn't proceed to fling him ten miles away. 

The animal flared its nostrils making Seungsik grip tighter on the smaller boy's arm. 

The wolf drew closer and closer to them, he could practically feel its heavy breath against his skin. Seungsik wanted to pull Sunyoul away and run but the other stood still, waiting for something.

Just as when Seungsik expected it to pounce, Sunyoul whistled a soft strange tune that gave him goosebumps along his neck.

The wolf whimpered in reply, slowly cowering away back into the woods. Seungsik could feel the muscle on Sunyoul's arms relax as they heard the footsteps grow further and further away.

Sunyoul turned to face him, his eyes quivering with something Seungsik recognized was fear.

Seungsik grabbed Sunyoul's hand, squeezing it tightly with his. "Are you okay? You look a bit shaken up." He asks, making direct eye contact with Sunyoul to sense any sign of discomfort.

He hadn't thought that Sunyoul would start crying, teardrops running down his cheeks as Sunyoul tried to wipe them away but he couldn't seem to stop crying. 

"We can talk, just not here. I'll tell you when we arrive at the northern borders." Sunyoul says, his voice a bit cracked but he still sounded strong.

Seungsik nodded in response. He trusted Sunyoul for some reason and he didn't know why.

As the two walked hand in hand through the forest, Seungsik could hear the sounds of small animals whimpering as Sunyoul walked past them. He was sure now that the other boy definitely wasn't human. It would explain his brother's expulsion, how he didn't get wet earlier in the middle of the pouring rain, it would explain the huge mansion in the middle of the woods. He was likely a caste one, a full demon.

He gulped down the growing concern in his throat.

Around half an hour passed in silence as Seungsik could finally see the warm light of his village shine through the darkness of the forest. He smiled brightly, relieved that he was finally back.

He looked to Sunyoul on his left who still seemed to be on full alert, his eyebrows crinkling in together into a knot. Seungsik refrained from laughing at how serious Sunyoul looked.

"We're safe here." The other boy says, stopping dead in his tracks, only a few meters away from the village border. "If you want me to tell you anything, it'll be now. Ask away." Sunyoul rests himself down on a nearby rock. Seungsik decided to sit on the floor.

"Your caste? Why I had to run from your parents? Why was that wolf terrified of you? Why-"

"Okay, that's a lot. I'm a one but you've probably figured that out. A siren to be more specific, the tune I whistled to the wolf gave it a sense of fear. That's why it ran away" Sunyoul says before talking a deep breath,

Seungsik let the information sink it. He really did just follow a demon into the woods where Sunyoul could've killed him ...but he didn't. "Your parents?"

Sunyoul let out a sigh  
"My parents are sirens. We saw you wandering around the woods and they instructed me to capture you. They thought you'd be a good sacrifice for the gods." He says, his tone shillingly casual as if the topic wasn't about murdering Seungsik in cold blood.

"But you snuck me out." Seungsik murmurs,

Sunyoul hummed in response, "I'm not heartless, I just couldn't let you die in their hands. Especially...since you're the only person who has been nice to me since my brother left." The other boy chewed the inside of his cheeks,

Seungsik cocked up an eyebrow in confusion "Left?"

Sunyoul looked up to meet his eyes. "He wasn't captured, that was a lie. He ran away with the two and he succeeded. He couldn't bear all the violence our parents forced upon us. Especially after he fell in love. That's when he decided he couldn't harm another human again." Sunyoul says wistfully.

"and that leaves you.." Seungsik questioned why he didn't leave like his brother.

"I dreamt of escaping multiple times but, who would take me in? Where would I even live? The lower castes are terrified of us and ever since Wooseok ran away they've been extra careful about where I go" 

Seungsik smiles softly. "If you ever want an escape route, my house is always open. Upper north in the town center, we sell local food. You can't miss it, my mom has a huge dog statue sitting in front of the restaurant." 

Sunyoul chuckles at his statement. His small laughs sounded like music to Seungsik's ears but he wasn't sure if that was the sirens magic talking.

"That sounds nice." Sunyoul grins.

Seungsik smiles back at him.

-

Six months after that Sunyoul came knocking at his family's restaurant, all bloodied and bruised up. Seungsik could remember his moms shattering scream when Sunyoul walked in as she calls for him to get the emergency kit.

He remembered scrubbing Sunyoul's blood off his shirt for hours after he engulfed the boy in a worried hug. 

Seungsik begged his parents that day to let Sunyoul stay though they didn't need that much convincing. He was a pretty and well-mannered child except for showing up covered in blood and cuts so his parents loved Sunyoul instantly.

A few weeks passed until his parents found out Sunyoul was a siren, quite a funny situation actually. They were watching a horror film all together and in one scene Sunyoul screamed so loud it shattered the glass of water in front of them.

It took his parents a few days so adjust with the knowedge but Seungsik assured them Sunyoul wouldn't hurt any of them.

Seungsik remembered staying up all night tending Sunyoul's healing wounds for the past few months as the other talks on about his life. Sunyoul would eventually learn about Seungsik's life but Seungsik wouldn't have a chance to learn about his, so stories told by Sunyoul's sweet voice were going to have to do.

"You never told me why you flinched when I touched you." Seungsiks says, half focused on applying medicine on Sunyoul's wound rather than the conversation.

"I wasn't used to affection, I felt my act fall apart as soon as you touched me. So I panicked." Sunyoul says,

Explains the emotionless eyes, Seungsik thought to himself.

"Well, you won't have to keep an act around here anymore. My parents already love you." He says, placing the damp towel down on the table. Moving his hand to cup Sunyoul's face. The other held his hand affectionately.

"Well I know I'm lovely aren't I?" Sunyoul replies with a laugh, something Seungsik couldn't ever get bored of.

Seungsik's sight trailed down from Sunyoul's soft brown eyes to his pink lips. His heart hammered in his chest, the feeling was there was strange, something he forced down since the day Sunyoul saved his life,his stomach felt like it was tied in a knot or was it butterflies. Before he could pull away and think of some lame excuse again, Sunyoul pulled him close wrapping his arms around Seungsik's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. The small actions sent vibrations through Seungsik's whole body.

He could see an arrogant smile form on Sunyoul's lips, "Wasn't that hard was it." He says, their faces still so close their nose were practically touching.

"No I almost had a heart attack." He replies back with a pout,

"Well you better get used to it because I liked that." 

"Me too."

At that moment Sunyoul was ready to live as a caste five forever if it meant he'd get to be with Seungsik until the end of time.


End file.
